


You lose 100% of the shots you don’t take

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Blessing? or Curse? Depends on who you ask [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), asking someone out, crushing hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Collin complains so much about his crush, his friends can't take it anymore. And just before the yule ball too!
Series: Blessing? or Curse? Depends on who you ask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	You lose 100% of the shots you don’t take

**Author's Note:**

> Collin is a OC that will gradually be explained, for now important notes are Castiel is his brother (and Fergus Crowley too but that's not really important here)

‘Damnit Collin, shut up with your whining and just ask my brother out will you?’ Vanya sighed and glared at Collin. ‘Five agrees with me, don’t you Five?’ Five nodded, head barely visible behind the big book he was reading. Probably another encyclopaedia, Heaven knows why he likes reading those things.

Collin shook his head. ‘No way, he’s older than me and doesn’t know me anyways. Just because you don’t mind hanging out with me and Five, doesn’t mean your brother would want to. He’s a seventh year! This is like my first time going to yule.’ 

This statement from Collin made Five look up from his book. ‘You mean it’s your first year of going to the yule ball officially, without being a plus one of your friend or brother. I don’t get why you like those things, you’ve already been two times before and I think you are the only one of the fourth years who really knows how it is.’

Collin chuckled nervous. ‘Yeah well but those were different because Cas and Sam took me, because Cas wanted someone else to talk to instead of standing there awkward and Sam didn’t want to be a third wheel to Dean and Cas. But this year Sam is going to ask out Gabriel, I just know it. So I can’t hang with them. And you two don’t even like the ball so you’re not going.’

‘You mean Gabriel is going to ask Sam out, again, and this time use the argument that it’s his last year so Sam’s only chance of going to the ball with him. And if you don’t want to be loner, just stay here with us.’ Vanya retorted, already done of arguing about this for the last few weeks. Hell, the arguing started in September when they boarded the train and the first sentence Collin said to them was: Shit I have to ask our Diego this year or I will never be able to go to the yule ball with him.

Since then it was one big semester of listening to complains about Diego being too hot, too smooth, too good for Collin. Vanya and Five put up with it, mostly because they were his friends, but even friends have limits.

‘Collin just stop complaining about it. Either you ask him, or you don’t. You will still get to see Diego when you visit us during the holidays, so it’s not the end of the world. But please stop complaining because you told us things we didn’t even want to know about our brother.’ Five ended the discussion with this statement and Collin sighed. Guess he really needed to grow a pair then, because Diego probably didn’t even know he existed, and if he did he would just know him as Vanya and Five their friend. 

He stood up, determined to make a difference. ‘I will stop complaining, and I will ask him out. Right now even! So you can stop being a grumpy asshole and support me while I am going to ask our your brother. ’ He walked then walked out of the common room.

Five and Vanya looked at each other. 

‘You think he realises that in most cases the older person ask someone to be their date to the yule ball?’ 

Five shook his head. ‘I mean, the other two times his older brother and older friend asked him, he didn’t pay attention to the couples of who asked who, way more exiting about the fact he could go while most of his class couldn’t. And we’re not going to crush Collins hope by telling him Diego was planning to ask out a girl he likes.’

Vanya started at Five. ‘When did he say that?’

‘He told Klaus during summer break when Klaus was making jokes about Diego not getting any, and then they made a bet who would ask out their crush first. Diego or Klaus. Ben was there to witness, ask him if you don’t believe me.’

‘I do believe you, I am more curious that they both needed a bet to ask their crush out. Didn’t Klaus already try like at least fifty times?’

‘Yeah but Dave is smart, he will only accept it when Klaus doesn’t make such a fuss about it. If I were Dave I wouldn’t accept Klaus proposal at all, but you can’t help who you like.’

Five went back to his book, an indication to Vanya that she too, should go back to studying. They would hear back from Collin the moment he found Diego and ask, which wouldn’t be too far away from now, since Diego was probably outside. And Collin would know since he found out through good research (read : stalking) what Diego his schedule was and when his practices with the Quidditch team were. 

‘HE’S ASKED OUT SOMEONE ELSE, I WAS TOO LATE’

Collin barged back into the common room, ignoring the glares he got from other Ravenclaws who were studying or reading. Vanya looked up from her essay. ‘Who?’

‘Diego of course! Who else do you think I care about?’

Five sighed. ‘No she meant, who did he ask out?’

‘Oh, some stupid other Gryffindor. Eudora something. I heard some girls talking about it when I was almost outside. Apparently he did it real cute with some flowers and a speech.’

Vanya and Five glanced at each other and nodded. They agreed to never mention to Collin that Diego was not bisexual but straight, it would crush his heart to hear he wouldn’t even have a chance to begin with.

‘Well, that’s sad. Why don’t we all go instead?’ Vanya suggested. She ignored Five his death stare, their friend was sad from heartbreak now, they had no time to think about their own preferences to the ball.

Collin shook his head. ‘No thank you, I’ll stay here reading books with you guys instead. Who needs a stupid ball anyways, the music isn’t that good.’

He trudged towards the stairs, probably to hide in his bed for the rest of the evening. Not knowing what this one crushing rejection meant for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me and I have thought so much about it I needed to share it. Please tell me if you liked it or not. Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
